


You What!?

by hoodxmahone7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Baby Liam, Baby Niall, Bottom Harry, Daddy Louis, F/M, Funny Stiles, Larents, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Parents Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Pranking, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Harry Styles, Top Louis, baby borrowing, baby stealing, freaking out louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, married zayn malik/perrie edwards, perrie edwards/harry styles frienship, preg!harry, stylinson baby, zerrie, zerrie baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodxmahone7/pseuds/hoodxmahone7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where harry "steals" a baby..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You what now?!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are better than the summary so read it!

Harry sight he really wanted a baby, so why wouldn't Louis give him one?  
Well you see Louis would always say the same thing, "Its to early yet" or "We don't have enough time to take care a baby" 

Before you go asking "How could Harry give Lou a baby in other words reproduce." Well recently Harry found out that he is a carrier, meaning he can carry children up to 8 months possibly the 9 months since he is a male. He found out as soon as he wanted to have a baby with louis. He went to the doctor to have a check up, and found out he can reproduce babies. He told Louis the next day in the morning.

"Louis i got something to tell you" Harry said that following morning.  
"What is it bub?" Louis questioned instantly.  
"Well yesterday afternoon while you where out, i went to the doctor and found out about something." Harry said nervously. Maybe i should scare him and see how he would take it if i told him i was pregnant with his baby..hahaa great idea Harry. He thought to himself, not listening to what Louis had just said.  
"Hum? What was that Lou?" Harry said while looking away from his and Louis velvet blankets up to his husband of 2 years.  
"I said..what is it Hazza? You are worrying me." Louis replied confusedly at Harry's actions.  
"Ohh um sorry..well what i was saying is i found out i was a carrier, meaning i can reproduce babies, and i haven't been feeling well lately so i went to the doctors and found out i'm pregnant..with your baby Lou." Harry said while playing with his fingers.  
Louis instantly stood up, "SAY WHAT?! HARRY THIS BETTER BE A JOKE! I TOLD YOU WE AREN'T READY FOR THIS! OH MY.. BUT WE ALWAYS USED PROTECTION! WHAT WILL WE DO..HOW DO WE TELL OUR PARENTS..HARRY WHAT DO WE DO!" Louis yelled in a panicking voice.  
Well he didn't take it as i though he would, maybe i should tell him this is a joke before he faints on me. Harry murmured to himself. "Louis! I was just joking love..but i'am a carrier so i CAN get pregnant with your child Lou."  
Louis froze as soon as he heard what harry said, he calmed down slowly, "Harry oh my jesus! you scared the living hell out off me! And that is great news! So no baby inside you right now at the moment right?" Louis asked.  
Harry sight, "Not right now Lou" then he mumbled something to himself "but hopefully soon;"  
Louis wasn't suppose to hear that but he did, he sight sitting next to Harry again in Harry's side of the bed. "Babe we will have children soon i promise, just..just not yet. okay?" Louis said softly. All Harry did was nod. He just wanted a baby to take care of, love, and be able to call him mommy as soon as he or she grows up, and call louis daddy or papa, but guess he has to wait a while.

Harry came up with a plan the next couple of days, it was a plan just to scare Louis, pretty much it was a Prank Plan. Oh he so going to enjoy seeing Louis freak out!  
But he needed his friends help Zayn and Perrie in order to get this plan workings.

Zayn and Perrie are married here with a baby boy names Liam, Liam is only a couple of months old, soon to be one year old. He looks like Perrie, but has Zayn's attitude, and Zayn's eye color. They had him when they least expected it to happen, they always believe Harry and Louis would be the first to have a child, but i guess they got proved wrong within the following months that they got married.

Liam is a good baby, he would act like normal babies act, yeah he would cry at night and in early in the morning but Zayn and Perrie loved him to death, even his godparents Harry and Louis. Liam was a big baby for his age, and when i mean big baby i mean he was a smart little 11 month baby, and not like chubby big. He was the perfect size, shape, and color for Zayn and Perrie.

Harry called Perrie that afternoon while Louis was out doing grocery shopping.  
Harry walked up the stairs to his and Lou shared bed room, he walked over to the nightstand beside his shared side of the bed and unplugged his fully charged phone, after unlocking it and checking the time he went to his contacts and looked for "Perrie" he tapped of her name and pressed dial. Perrie answered in the second or third ring.  
"Hey Harry whats up?" Perrie answered  
"Nothing much Per, just wondering if you want to help me with this prank i have planed for Lou..you and Z?" Harry said or mostly asked.  
"Ooh! Sure thing Hazza! You know me and Z are always up to pranking!" Perrie said with a giggle, "What' the plan?" She then said as soon as her giggling calmed down.  
Harry said hesitantly, "Well we will need to use baby Liam on this..if its okay with you and Z" he sighed.  
"Wait he isn't going to get hurt or anything right!!?" Perrie half yelled panicking and warily.  
Harry instantly yelled, "Oh NO! GOD NO NEVER!" he paused, "You know i will never hurt baby Li Per so why ask that?"  
"Just making sure, and i know you never will." she paused "So the plan Harry?" she asked once again  
"Oh yeah! well first news then the plan..okay? okay." he instantly started to tell her the news of how he was a carrier and how Louis took it before she could even reply.  
"That's wonderful Harry! so what you plan on doing to scare Louis with baby Lili lad?" she asked as she walked to her's and Zayn's room while carrying baby Liam.  
"Well yea i was wondering if i could borrow Liam for a couple of days or at least a week to see what Louis would think if i "stole" a baby for not giving me one?" Harry half said half asked.  
Perrie squeaked, "That's a great plan Harry! And yes you can have Liam for a week, me and Z are fine with it. I promise you" she yelled, "but don't you think Lou would realize that its Liam?" she then asked.  
"Well as you haven't realized Liam has grown so much and its been a long time since we last visited you guys, pretty much since Liam was a month old so i'm positive Li has changed a lot were me and Lou wouldn't recognize him." Harry said in a matter of factually tone.  
"Oh right! so when do we get this plan started?" Perrie asked.  
Harry replied with, "Possibly today..right now?"  
Perrie agreed and as soon as they hanged up Harry got ready and walked out the house and into his car driving himself to where Zayn and Perrie lived which isn't that far only a 10 minute drive. As soon as he got there Zayn was already home and new about the idea.

When louis got home he saw baby toys laying around on the floor of his and Harry flat. What the..? He thought to himself.  
"Harry!" Louis yelled out for Harry.  
"Yeah! I'm up stairs Lou!" Harry yelled out a respond from his and Louis room.  
Louis walked up to the room and froze when he saw Harry with a baby in his arms. "Harry..where did you get that baby? Where did this baby come from? and where in the world did you get a baby with in the two hours i was gone!??" Louis asked in a hurry curious panic tone.  
"Well Lou i think you should sit for this.." Harry instructed Louis.  
Louis did what he was told and calmed down a bit before freaking out again at what Harry had said.  
"I..I um stole the baby Lou, i did it because you wouldn't make me produce one just yet, so i stole it? I couldn't wait any longer bub." Harry whispered where only Louis could hear.

Louis jumped up from where he sat beside Harry, "YOU DID WHAT NOW!!?" he yelled at Harry panicking.


	2. Video tape & I know Lou

Louis tried to process what Harry just had told him, "YOU WHAT NOW!??" He yelled at Harry in a horror tone again."HARRY HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY OR SOMETHING! YOU HAVE TO RETURN THAT BABY! HARRY WHAT THE..? HOW IN THE WORLD..HARRY!" Louis yelled at Harry not making sense. Hey how was he suppose to he is freaking out, his beloved husband just stole someones baby!  
Harry looked at Louis with tears in his eyes, "Lou i..i really wanted a baby, and..and he was r..re..really cute..and i ju..just couldn't..Lou!" Harry cried out, "You..you have to understand..Louis!" He continued crying after getting up from his and Louis shared king bed, as soon as he stood up he lost his balance from his sobbing holding the baby really tight to his chest. Wow i'am a good as* actor, omg i feel bad but hey a prank is a prank my lads Harry thought to himself.  
Louis ran to Harry and the unknown now crying stolen baby. How could Harry do this, he definitively lost his chill, couldn't he wait just at least a couple of months or weeks! I though if i gave him the news that i'm ready for a baby in a week or two he would be fantastic of hearing this, but no this nut head decided to steal a baby..you hear me STEAL A BABY!! Louis thought to himself, while caressing Harry perfectly made long curls and trying to calm down the both sobbing babies, well the unknown child and his baby. I should just tell him now or wait till we return this baby to his mother or father. I wonder how they are feeling right now that their baby has been stolen.  
"Harry calm down my love. Listen we have to return this baby..okay? and when we do..i'll give you a surprise right after we return this baby to his parents healthy okay bub?" Louis said in a calming tone to his husband. All Harry did was nod while getting up from their wooden tile floor and away from Louis arms, he walked to his and Lou perfectly made king bed which has a blanket which is color yellow and dark red, his and Louis favorite color. He sat at the end corner of the bed and pulled out under the bed a light blue baby bag, which had baby Lili's stuff which Louis doesn't need to know it belongs to their godson Liam and that this bub is Liam.  
He pulled out a perfectly made bottle which has perfectly warm milk inside of it. He fed the baby..which he will name bub for know, but he know its their bub Li.. He fed the baby his warm milk, after bub finished his bottle Harry put the bottle back inside the light blue baby bag and took out a bib, he put the bib on his shoulder before putting bub's head on his shoulder and burping him. When bub burped Harry cleaned his now dirty shoulder. He cleaned his shoulder and bub's face before he looked up from bub's face to Louis who had a loving, adoring look on his face. Oh yeah this will definitely getting me a baby soon..Harry thought to himself, trying to hide his smirk, successfully he hide it.  
Louis looked at Harry and the unknown baby with adoration and love. Harry will definitely make a great mommy, we need a baby soon so i can see Hazza glow with a baby bump on his tummy, i'm so not going to regret this decision..Louis thought to himself while he looked at the clock which read 9:45. He walked up to Harry, as soon as he reached his husband and the baby he took the baby from Harry's arms and told Harry to lay down. As soon as Harry laid down he put the now peacefully sleeping baby in the middle of him and Harry, then he laid himself down on the other side of the baby, opposite of Harry. He kissed Harry's lips and the baby's forehead, "Goodnight bubs" he whispered to his now peaceful husband and the baby, which he will call bub for now. 

Perrie and Zayn were laughing their asses off the nest following day.  
Harry woke up to an now empty bed except bub was only in his chest asleep, realizing Louis left early for work. Harry got up, put the still peaceful sleeping baby on the light blue baby carrier..which Perrie let him use for the week, he then went to the hidden camera he put in order to record Louis reaction which he is so showing Perrie and Zayn. As soon as he got the camera he looked at bub who was still sound asleep on his carrier, when he was sure the baby wont wake up soon enough he went to take a quick 10 minute shower.  
As soon as he was out the shower he changed into one of Louis big sweat pants he fit perfectly well in and his black long-sleeve shirt. When he was done Harry walked back to the light blue baby bag and took out a green onesie, a white bib, a green beanie, and white and light green socks for Liam to change in, right after he woke up and took him a shower. Right after he got Liam's cloths set up he went and made a warm bottle so he could feed the baby as soon as it woke up  
As soon as Liam woke up Harry fed him, took him a mini shower and changed him in the cloth he left beside Liam's light blue baby carrier.  
Harry was out the house in an hour or two heading to Zayn's and Perrie's house so they could see the tape and see their own child of course. He reached the Malik house hold in 15 minutes. He parked his car behind Zayn's car he believes, right as soon as he turned off the car he jumped up and when to the back door to take out just baby Liam leaving the baby carrier in his car, then he walked to the front door beside where the driver rode, where he had the camera. Taking the camera in his other hand that wasn't caring baby Liam in his hip he walked up the path to the front door and knocked on the Malik nice bell ringer, at the second ring Zayn opened the door with a huge smile on his face "Lili i missed you so much buddy!" Zayn yelled as soon as he had the door fully opened taking Liam away from Harry's arms into his arms. Harry cleared his throat "Hey to you to dumb butt." He said sarcastically.  
"Oh hey Harry! so you got the video tape." Zayn asked as soon as he was in the sitting in his and Perrie black leather couch with Perrie beside him.  
"Oh yeah!' Harry nodded excitingly, "You lads are going to enjoy it." Harry giggled.  
Zayn gave Liam to Perrie who kissed her baby all over the his face while saying "I missed you bub" which Liam gurgled to while Zayn took the camera from Harry'd hand and plugged it to the television.  
During the video Zayn and Perrie were laughing their butts off, even baby Liam clapped his baby hands around while gurgling non sense and giggling. At the end of the video the Malik's were aww'ing at the scene in front of them on their 60 inch television. Which was were Harry was feeding baby Liam while Louis watched with love an adoration in his eyes. The Malik's aww'ed again at the end scene which was where Louis had baby Li in his arms while he told Harry to lay down, then he laid Li in the middle of Harry and himself the he laid down himself, at the end the three three boys were peacefully asleep right after you could hear Louis's faint whisper "Goodnight bubs" to Harry and Liam.  
"You are soo going to be pregnant soon my beloved friend" spoke up Zayn, "I guaranty it to you Harry" he finished.  
Harry smiled with tears in his eyes, "Thanks Z and Perrie for letting me keep Li for the week, i'll probably bring him home soon you lads..thank you so much." Harry cried at the end of his speech hugging his two friends, kissing Li's forehead.

By the end of the day Louis returned home with a cooking Harry and a bub playing around in the living room. I can so get used to this lovely sight..well with mine and Hazza baby and not a stolen baby hahaa. Louis thought and chuckled silently to himself.  
"Bub i'm home!" Louis yelled from behind Harry. Harry turned around and pecked Louis on his plum soft lips.  
"Hey Lou" He whispered softly pecking Louis lips again.  
"Hey sorry to ruining this but babe you do realize we still got to return that baby right?" Louis asked after he pecked Harry again, possibly the 100th time in the pass minutes he was behind his lovingly husband. Hey its his lovely husband he can kiss him how man times he wants!   
"I know Lou..i know" Harry said with a silent sight.


	3. Sick Harry & Almost Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it finally is..next chapter may take a while since i got school again so ill be busy for 2 weeks..sorry. enjoy & comment!

The next day Louis had to go to work earlier then usual. When he woke up he tried to make 0 noise in order to let Harry and bub sleep without him waking them up. He got his usual clothes on; black dress pants, white under shirt with a black vest over the white shirt, and black vans shoes. Before, heading out to the kitchen he went to Harry's side of the bed and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead whispering a quiet "I Love You" then facing the baby he kissed his small fingers then putting it on the baby's forehead. He headed straight to the kitchen leaving Harry a note on the counter before leaving straight to work with a kinda burned toast.

Harry was sound asleep till a baby cry startle him to jolt awake that cause him to fall of the bed. As soon as Harry realized that bub was crying he hurried to get a fresh clean dipper and a warm bottle to feed it to Liam. Liam was laying beside Harry in Harry's and Louis's shared king bed. Harry started to feed baby Liam his warm milk, he got Li to grab his bottle before turning away from Liam and coughing to his left where there was nothing or nobody he got his bacteria on, but the air. When Harry was done coughing he got up from bending down on his knees in front of Liam, he walked over to Li's light blue baby bag and got out Liam's clothes of the day, a white onesie that wasn't long sleeve or long leg sleeve that will go at the bottom of a white with red stripe shirt, khaki pants and white shoes that strap on and off, he as well got out a red beanie that said "Daddy's #1 Champion" and white socks. When he finished gathering Liam's clothes he walked to the restroom getting a small blue towel to dry off Li as soon as he was out the bath. Harry then went to check on baby Liam to see how he was doing.

Liam's see threw bottle that had dinosaurs of every color around it was 1/4 full.

Liam finished his bottle 5 minutes later.

Harry took Li off the center of his and Lou's king bed, bringing himself and Li to the bathroom where he has set up a warm water bath for Liam to bath in with a yellow rubber ducky. Liam loved that yellow rubber ducky so much, Perrie had to pack that for Harry in order to get Liam to shower in peace with no cries. When Liam go inside the bath he started to instantly play with his rubber ducky while Harry washed his small fragile body.

Liam was out the bath and fully dressed with a fresh dipper. After Harry finished with Liam he went to his and Lou's closet getting out black jeans and his favorite boots, he then went to his drawer getting out a white v neck shirt, when he was done gathering all his clothes he took a quick shower.

Harry walked down the stairs with Li on his left hip, he walked in the kitchen noticing the note that he believed is from Louis. He unfolded the note reading it out loud.

Hey baby,

had to leave early for work this morning i'll possibly be out early today from work, when i get back i want you to be ready so we can this bub back to his rightful parents, and as soon as we do that i'll give you the best news you will ever like to hear!

Love your Lou  
p.s: I love you so so so so much!

After reading the note, Harry set it down back on the counter unfounded. He walked to the table sitting Liam in one of the chairs that have 2 handles, one on each side. Liam is a smart baby that knew how to sit in normal chairs, but Harry wanted to make sure he didn't fall off from either side.

When Li was sited right Harry went straight to the refrigerate getting out 2 eggs, 1 bacon, and orange juice. He sat down the ingredients, walking to one of the cabinets that had all the pots in, he fulled out one pot where he could cook his eggs and bacon, he then went to his bowls cabinet getting out 1 bowl and 1 flat bowl. He sat the not flat bowl beside the eggs, then walking over to a cabinet taking out a egg whisker and a fork. After he was done gathering all he needed to cook his eggs and bacon, he walked to the over putting in the pot and walking to the closet getting out the oil, he walked back to the pot putting a little bit of oil inside the pot before turning on the over. He walked back to the bowl and eggs, cracking one egg a time before getting the egg whisker and whisking the eggs properly. When he was done whisking the eggs he went back to the turned on over pouring down the eggs, he realized he forgot his spatula so he walked back to a cabinet getting the wooden spatula and mixing his scramble eggs. His scramble eggs were done in minutes, putting down the scramble eggs on his flat bowl he went and put his bacon on the pot that was still on the turned on oven. As soon as his bacon was brown and crispy he put them beside his scrambled eggs and got out a cup from the cup cabinet at the top of his head and pouring juice on the cup.

When Harry was done cooking his breakfast he went and sat beside Li eating his breakfast, occasionally giving Li some of his eggs and bacon feeding him from a different fork, one made specially for Li.

After he finished breakfast Harry started to feel worse, sneezing every couple off seconds, having a runny runny nose and a sore throat.

When Harry realized he was sick he called Louis telling him he was sick and not to worry that he would call Perrie and Zayn since it was his day off to go over to the Tomlinson House hold. He then called Perrie telling her for her and Zayn to go over to his and Lou's house.

Hours after Zayn and Perrie arrived Louis arrived soon later on.

When Louis got home he realized something was wrong. "Zayn Perrie where is Liam?" he asked.

Zayn and Perrie were confused on how to answer Louis until Harry replied, "Z and Perrie left Li with his babysitter so he wouldn't get sick" he said rather quickly.

Zayn and Perrie sight with relief as did Harry. Louis stood there nodding before informing Zayn about how Harry "stole" a baby.

Harry then turned to Perrie whispering quietly to her, "That was close." After he made sure Zayn occupied Louis into their conversation about Harry "stealing" a baby with him occasionally butt in, in order to "defend" himself.


End file.
